I thought she'd save me
by Fangirl206
Summary: I suck at summaries. But basically Drakken and Shego come up with a new take over the world plan that doesn't end well.


((Hey guys! Ive been wanting to make another fanfic about something other than the AleHeather shipping so i decided to browse some of the fan fictions i wrote in a book before i got this account. I found one that i really liked so i thought id type it up it and see how it turns out. If you aren't familiar with my writing i do different Point of views of the characters.. I fixed spelling, grammar, punctuation and just basic thoughts that were not explained enough. Its a pretty old pairing that died out i think. It DraGo or DS or just plain Drakken and shego from the old Kim Possible TV show. It has always been (and always will be) one of my OTPs! Im not sure when this takes place, i didn't write it down but it was definitely before the graduation. Let me shut up so you can read, I hope you guys enjoy!))

Shego's POV

Another saturday, wasted. I laid on the long couch that was centered in the middle of the living room, in front of the TV. I flipped though the TV channels and drank some 'cocoa moo'. I hated that name but when you're bored out of your mind, you find amusement in almost anything. I was staring blankly at the TV screen, almost watching the NCIS marathon that was on. I heard an explosion followed by a familiar groan come from the kitchen. Another plan gone wrong.. Drakken walked in with his black pony tailed hair frizzed out on all sides and the blue skin that was on his face was painted with black soot. He covered his eyes with his hands, "I'm a failure Shego.." I clicked another button on the remote.  
"Yep.."  
"You're not helping Shego.."  
"Didn't say i was.."  
"Well you should at least try!"  
With his last remark he stood and trudged back into the kitchen. Probably to try again. I rolled over and covered my head with the one pillow that sat on the couch as i tried to drown out the noise of the power tools. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" I shouted at last. The noise stopped and Drakken yelled back.  
"DONT YOU WANNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!"  
"YEAH BUT ITS 8 IN THE MORNING, ON A SATURDAY!"  
"What ever Shego. This will be my greatest plan yet!"  
"Didn't you say that last time?" There was a few moments of silence until he growled and fired up the drill again. I walked into the kitchen to watch him work. He was building what looked like a large laser. It was an eyesore. He was grinning a relatively cute grin. He jumped up and down as he started to explain his new 'master plan' to me. I zoned him out but i got the gist of it.. New plot, death ray, destroy Kim possible.  
"Kim Possible and her side kick, umm.. Anyway, they wont know what hit them! When you and the redhead are fighting ill zap the naked rodent with the Zapper 2000 turbo and make him fight our battles for us! MWAHAHAHAHA!" He jumped on the laser and hugged it, stroking the metal. "Daddy woves you, yes he does!" How pathetic. I stretched and hopped on the counter.  
"You know kimmie will just foil this plan anyway.."  
"Nuh uhh!" Bickering was our thing. This is how we 'bond'. Our little fights don't really mean anything, they're just fun.  
"She always does.."  
"No! Remember that one time we, well then we.. But.. SHUT UP SHEGO."

Drakkens POV

She was so arrogant, so rude, so obnoxious, so annoying, so.. So.. Cute. Her hair was pretty soft too. I never understood how girls kept their hair soft. Do they double condition or something? Nah.. Wait.. is her real hair color black? or does she dye it? I've never seen her dye it but her brothers have shown me pictures of her when she was little and she had blonde hair.. hmm.. Anyway, I was just getting my plan figured out when she decided to kill my spirits. Oh Kim Possible will just beat us, we'll never win. I refuse to give up! We will beat her eventually. And this plan will be the one to do it! I grabbed the yellow rag i keep in my toolbox and started to polish the Zapper 2000 turbo. I should really think up some kind of acronym for this.. The ZTT maybe? Anyway, as i was shining her up i heard a scratching noise from the other side of the wondrous machine. Shego was rooting through my toolbox, scratching it with her long nails. "What are you doing?" She glanced up and kept rooting.  
"Looking..." I sighed.  
"For what exactly? If you tell me i could help you."  
"Nothing.. Just looking.." She kept her eyes fixated on the wrench Eddie got me for my birthday.  
"The wrench? Do you want to borrow the wrench?" She sighed and looked back towards the TV.  
"No.. Im bored.." Ive never known Shego to be one who is easily bored. Normally if she gets bored she keeps herself busy by doing her nails. But now she was just randomly messing with stuff. I sighed again.  
"What do you want to do then?" She glanced up at me with a confused look on her face. She asked me sweetly, innocently.  
"What do you mean?" I roll my eyes and cross my arms.  
"What activity do you want to with take? Under go? Or just plain Do? Its not that complicated." She frowned then smiled.  
"Weeell. I want to go swimming, or maybe i want to fight something.. Or go shopping.. Or!" I zoned out. God damn it, its that time of month again.. Later she will be asking for.. "I could use a lemon or two.." That. This was going to be a long week.. Nothing was worse than a woman on her 'special cycle' as mother called it. But even worse was a Shego on her 'special cycle'. Every day this week we would have to expect a new wild card. I guess we need to postpone the take over the world scheme for a while. "Oh! I want a puppy!" Aaand theres a wild card..

Shego's POV

I have no idea why but every time I'm on my period i just have strange urges.. Not those kinds of urges.. Like.. I get strange cravings for citrus fruits, i always want a new animal to play with, and i am very horribly indecisive. I never make up my mind, and I'm overly hygienic. I mean, I'm always clean but i don't scrub my body for hours because i don't feel clean. But its the fruit part that i cant stand once its over. If i have too many lemons, i literally burn off my tastebuds with the sourness. Are lemons even a citrus fruit? Hmm.. I have to google that.. Anyway, Drakken is extra cautious this time of the month. He is always careful to give me what i want, never complain or show fear. Otherwise, id either break out in tears, or get angry for no apparent reason.  
"Y..you want a puppy? Whats wrong with commodore puddles?"  
I cross my arms in a pouting type of motion. "I want a doberman."  
"A DOBERMAN?! Why on earth would you want a doberman?!"  
"Cause they're cute... And fluffy.."  
"We don't have any room for a doberman dearie.." I start to sniffle and tears well up in my eyes.  
"Wh..why not?" Drakken's eyes get wide and he mutters under his breath, "oh doodles.. Why does this happen every month.." He stands strait and pets my head softly. "Shego I'm sorry but no doberman.." I start to sob, god i hate myself during this time.. "But we can destroy Kim Possible.. Will that be fun?...Very fun? ...Yes? ...Shego this requires an actual answer here.." I couldn't stop weeping, by now my mascara was running and made a black messy gob down my cheeks and neck. He hugged me tighter, almost sweetly.. "It will be okay Shego.." I know he was only being this nice to me because of my 'womanly issues' right now, but it truly seemed like he cared.. I hugged him back and eventually calmed down. He was still rubbing my back gently, i yawned and almost fell asleep in his arms before he asked me a second time,"would you like to destroy Kim Possible and the buffoon?"

Drakken's POV

"Murdering Kimmie would be fun.. But then i wouldnt have a worthy opponent to fight.. I shall only severely injure her!" I smiled, she had a look in her eyes that was so.. triumphant. Like she had just came up with a brilliant idea that would change the very walks of life as we know them. She nodded approvingly at me, satisfaction sweeping across her face.  
"Good idea! Just put her in the hospital for a while!" There was nothing i feared more than an angry Shego, so i went along and started to give her ideas for Possible's demise. "Maybe you could hit her with a car!"  
"That sounds fun! I could get to hear her ribs crack under the wheel!" Her face had a truly scary look on it. Her mouth was curved into a small smile, her beautiful green eyes were squinted slightly, with a look of utter hatred. "Im hungry!" Her look of hatred vanished and it turned back into a pouty face.  
"What would you like to eat?" She tapped her head, thinking of an answer.  
"Maybe some pizza.. Or mozzarella sticks.. Or steak.. Or lobster.. Or maybe.." She continued to name numerous types of foods. All highly expensive. She had interesting tastes..  
"How about we order a pizza and work on the Zapper 2000 turbo!" Her eyes lit up and she nodded quickly.  
"Yeah! Lets work on the Zapper 2000 turbo.. The.. ZTT! Yeah! ZTT." Hmm. Even she came up with that acronym. I guess it was pretty obvious. I called up the local pizzeria that would deliver to our specific location and ordered our usual pizza, Pepperoni. While we sat and worked on the ZTT, shego handed me the tools i needed. We heard a knock and shego flew up to the door and opened it. "Pizza guy!" She was grinning. I dug in my wallet and pulled out a ten and a five dollar bill. The pizza cost 16.50. I always do this, i hand the guy the money and say, "keep the change.." Making the stupid delivery guy think that i gave him more than what the pizza actually cost. Ah its the little feats of evil i do daily that count. Shego and i sat in the living room, eating the pizza. We started to work on the ZTT again. At last, it was finished! Shego, in her monthly cycle madness, was amazed! She was squealing in happiness, clapping. It was downright creepy..

Shego's POV

A few days went by and i was over with my period. No longer overly happy for no reason, not craving citrus. Completely back to normal. Except for my newly found feelings for Dr. D. I couldn't pin point them to anything. I found that i was hating him less and less, and liking him more and more. "Well Dr. D you ready to do this plan?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Yes Shego, phase one is complete! Now all we have to do is lure the naked pink rodent into my.. I mean.. Your hands!" I shook my head furiously.  
"No! It will bite me! Or pee on me or something!" Drakken growled under his breath and crossed his arms.  
"No it wont! Its a harmless hairless little.. Rat? Mouse?"  
"Its called a naked mole rat Drakken. Therefore its a rat. And it is not harmless! You've seen the things it can bite through!"  
"Yeah but it wont bite through your hand!" I shook my head and crossed my arms.  
"Im not doing it!"  
"Please shego? I need you to.." He stuck out his lip and did the infamous puppy dog pout. I wasn't able to resist when he begged like that. He knew that. I growled and sighed.  
"Fiiine." He beamed at me. I shot daggers at him. He didn't care he was still happy. "Whats going to happen to the little freak?"  
"Oh you'll see shego. You'll see.." I rolled my eyes, yet another vague answer.

Drakken's POV

At last! Shego was back to her normally.. Erm.. Shego-y self. The plan was about to be followed through. And Kim possible had no idea! Well.. I guess i couldn't say 'no idea'.. She must've been informed by her technical.. Type.. Person.. What was his name? Jade? Dave? Anyway, it doesn't matter. The plan was nearly in action. The only dilemma is Shego's chicken like attitude towards grabbing the naked rodent. Its not like it would bite completely through her hand! Maybe just through a small finger bone. But she just decided that she wouldn't risk getting injured. I was going to have to do the unthinkable, pull out Shego's contract. I grabbed the white stack of papers, and pointed to a certain grouping of text, on page 3. "You signed right here. under where it says, 'i will do any physical task Drakken asks me to do. Involving animals, body guarding, foes, and any male larger than Drakken.' " she made an angry face and sighed.  
"Thats no fair! I don't want my hand chopped off!"  
"It wont you'll be fine!" She crossed her arms and scoffed.  
"Fine whatever. If i get hurt i hope you know I'm going to sue.." She readied her hands to grab the slippery little creature by wrapping them with tape under her gloves. Soon, Kim Possible and the buffoon burst through the ceiling. Strait into my glorious trap! I press a button, making a rope shoot up out of the ground and wrap themselves around Possible and the.. Other guy.. "Now Shego!" She sprang into action and grabbed the pink thing. It did indeed try to bite her gloved hand. She squeezed him a little tighter, making the abomination stop moving. "Place it on that clearly marked 'X'!" She ran over and threw the little animal onto the designated spot. I slammed the button on the ZTT and watched as the yellowish orange beam hit the buffoons pet. Instantly it started to foam at the mouth.  
"Rufus? Buddy? Whats wrong? are you okay?" The buffoon walked over to my new creation. "Rufus?" The possessed pink rodent growled and lunged at the sidekick. Kim possible. That goody goody swiped up the blonde one and swung up into the rafters. Leaving Shego and I to fend for ourselves.  
"Oh doodles.." Rufus, as i am hearing he's called, turned directly to us. "Ermm.. Shego.. What do we do now?" I turned to look at her, but she was already running. I chased after her, soon enough the rodent had me cornered. I was shivering in fear. The next thing i knew Shego was in front of me.. Protecting me..

Shego's POV

If you ask me why i didn't just run, instead of going back and saving him, i wouldn't even know what to tell you. I don't know why i did it. All i know is when i saw him being cornered by that ravenous thing, it hit me that i didn't want him to get hurt.. I.. I mean.. I still need someone to sign my paycheck.. Yeah thats it.. I stood there like an idiot, covering him. I lit my hands and just stared down Rufus. We both would have at least gotten rabies from that thing if Kim possible hadn't zapped him again to make him normal. What would have happened if that didn't work? She scooped up the naked mole rat and tossed him to the sidekick. She pulled her Kimmunicator out of her cargo pants pocket and clicked the center button. "Wade, call the police.." She turned it off and looked back to Drakken and I, "This just got personal.." She glared at us. I turned and glanced at Drakken and we both had a silent agreement. Make a diversion, and run. Then I remembered the little defense thing Drakken had gotten me for my birthday. All it was was a little round ball of compressed gas that, when thrown on the ground with enough force, will explode into a thick cloud of knock out gas. I slowly reached into the pocket on the side of my boot and pulled out the little contraption. "Shego. Don't do anything you might regret." I smirked.  
"Don't worry.. I wont regret it.." I threw the ball on the floor as hard as i could. A thick cloud of horrid smelling gas billowed out of the spot. Drakken and I ran for our lives as Kim and Ron coughed and hacked. We ran to the hover car and started it. We flew to the border of Mexico. Close to where they had no control over us and couldn't arrest us for what we did. We parked the hover car and walked out on the beach. I had taken off my jumpsuit, leaving me in my bikini. One side of the top was green and the other black, the bottoms were just plain green, showing my two favorite colors. Drakken refused to take off his lab coat. We sat beach side for a while, soon i became thirsty. "Drakken I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" He put a hand under his chin, contemplating for a bit.  
"Yeah i just want a water.." I shrugged and walked to a little stand with a sign that read 'beverages'. As i paid for our drinks i noticed a police car pull up in the sand at the edge of the beach. My heart fluttered, i knew that i had to leave. Without thinking, i gave the man back my martini, and kept Drakken's water. I headed off in the opposite direction of the cops. I glanced back just long enough to see them approach Dr. D.

Drakkens POV

I was relaxing in the lawn chair that i was sitting in, i heard footsteps behind me. I didn't think anything of it, i just thought it was Shego coming back with our drinks. "Jeez Shego it took you long enough."  
"Hate to tell ya, but we ain't Shego." A voice came from behind me. A young adult had on a familiar black uniform, a officer in training i suppose, holding out handcuffs to an older officer.  
"Wheres your partner?" They had asked me as they cuffed my wrists.  
"Far away from here by now. she must've seen you coming.." The chief sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair.  
"Oh well, we'll get her soon enough.." I shook my head in disbelief of the words that expelled from his mouth.  
"Not a chance.."  
The cops escorted me into the police car, pushing my head so it wouldn't hit off the top of the door. As they closed the door and walked off to the side, A reddish bus screeched to a halt next to me. It was covered in beach stuff, i assume its a spring break bus. who would have thought of going to the gulf of Mexico for spring break. However, there was a familiar figure in the third window down looking at me. Her green eyes filled with sadness. I widened my eyes. I smiled as tears started to roll down my cheeks. So she had gotten away. I nodded in approval and sniffled. She started to cry as well and nodded back as the bus she was in started to pull away. She placed her hand on the window and mouthed, 'goodbye..' i was a little confused but i could have sworn she also mouthed, 'For now..'. The bus pulled out and was soon a tiny speck on the horizon. I know she will come to get me one day.. That day will come soon enough, but for now, I'm tallying the days I'm left in here to rot. I grabbed the white chalk they allowed me to have and added another tally mark on the stone wall of the cell, 358 days.. Her image was fading from my memory. Day by day I was forgetting her hair, her eyes, her sarcasm, her smile.. I was beginning to lose hope.. 359.. The thought that she might come and save me was starting to disappear from my mind.. 360.. Its been far too long, she must've forgotten about me.. The days were all starting to blend together, the only thing keeping me aware of the days were the tallies.. 361.. Shego couldn't have forgotten me.. Could she? I paced from one end of the cell to the other, thoughts of her swimming through my mind. 362. She said goodbye, For now.. So she'll be back? Or maybe she meant she'll see me when we both die.. I stopped pacing and laid on the cot. 'what if.. If she actually forgot about me? She didn't need me anyway.. She would do just fine on her own..' 363 I was too invested in my thoughts to hear the loud banging outside my cell. 'She wouldn't miss me.. But on that bus she was crying.. Wait.. Was she? I don't remember.' Bang. Bang. Followed by the shrieking of guards. 'If she takes over the world, I will be happy for her and.. And.. ' BANG. The door to my cell was knocked over, making me jump. In the doorway stood Shego.

((This story was really really random. I have no idea why some things were in there but i liked how i wrote it. ((I was like 10 when i wrote this so don't judge me)) but if you want me to continue i might))


End file.
